Strayed from the righteous path
by Freyastears
Summary: Kate can't relate as much as she tries she can't fix the pieces back together. Free of Amarus wicked spirit and struggling to move forward. How is it her once captor is the only one who understands. She used to think he was tortured soul they can now compare the scar's
1. The monster my saviour

**Hi I am completely new to the world of fanfic , I am totally caught up in this show at the moment and love the characters. I love the complexity of Kate and Richie's relationship English is not my native tongue so please bare with me. Hope you enjoy feel free to review I would love to read feedback and welcome constructive you so much..** Ps.. **A few the original motion picture will crop up but that's about it**

Kate sat behind the kiosk flipping a dime between her fingers her iridescent purple varnish chipped she thought getting a job would help occupy her fragile mind help speed up the recovery process, she didn't bargain on working in a gas station as being this quiet she now knew why most cashier's were engrossed in a paper or book whenever she would walk into one.

Minutes seemed like hours in the evening all she had was the company of herself much to her dismay. She had moved in with Scott and his band in there trailer once her curse had been broken and she was free in her own body again, she had no recollection of what Amaru had done while she was entombed within Kate ,thankfully but she saw the way people looked at her after Freddie,Seth hell even Richie but especially Santanico, she couldn't even look the mild mannered god fearing girl in the face.

Kate felt weary that trust she had the ability to see the good in anyone shattered, She felt like curling in to a ball and screaming but she couldn't she had to be strong for Scott, She had every intention of keeping the promise that she made to her father,

 **Look after your brother**

Scott had never given up on her in her darkest hour's even though secretly she wish he would have, But he had the tenacity of a pit bull never losing hope in her time of need maybe a case of a little to late but all the same.

The bell from above the door rang in walked Adam Tarantino, A wealthy property developer oil tycoon and owner of the very gas station he just walked into

"The goddamn Jaguar drinks more gas than my wife does Merlot "

Kate gave him a acknowledging smile as he walked towards the tills He placed his hat on the counter

"And how is Miss Kate?, I'll be damned I've seen more life in a morgue than in here, quite night?" Kate rang his gas through the register " Not to bad thanks and you could say that but then this is Texas no shortage of gas station's"

" true true that's why I'm so godamn wealthy"

Kate humored his self gratifying quip again with a smile,at least she now had a customer and break from her own tedious company. The Texan reeked of cologne and tobacco, he hastily grabbed a paper from on front of the kiosk, Kate watched the expression on his face turn from smug to astonishment

"Jesus fucking Christ monster's, the lot of them dirty sons of bitches make's me madder than a wet hen, god damn cartels from south of the border, property value going down I'm fixing tonretire in 5 year's"

He flung the paper round so Kate could see what he was letting off steam about, she saw a familiar symbol one embedded deep down in her sub conscious, she backed up suddenly like the paper had just offended her greatly, Mr Tarantino looked taken aback by her reaction and quickly folded the paper back over

" sorry little Miss but its a god damn shame"

" you know it's more common than you think" The bell ringing out from above the door once again Kate felt herself tense up for some unbeknown reason, Her ears began to ring and tunnel vision set in she took a deep sigh of relief to see it was her co-worker. That meant it was the end of her shift she could go and feel disorientated in the privacy of her own home well the privacy of trailer she shared with Scott and two band members, she quickly served her boss and said her goodbye's she gripped her bag when walking across the forecourt of the gas station towards her car, she had never not carried a gun since she had been rid of Amaru.

People and culebra alike we're not as forgiving as those she had already known, even though she had no control over Amarus action's if they saw her they would make her pay no doubt hence why she carried both bullets and wooden stake ammo.

She made it to her car and sat the newspaper article made her feel apprehensive she reasoned it may of just been culebra but what was up with the xilbalban symbol, she had to tell Scott warn him well not warn him but unload her paranoia at least. She stalled the car a few times

"Hunk of shit" she fumed as she slapped the steering wheel knowing truthfully it was her fault she took 30 seconds to clear her mind and fired her up straight away, a satisfied grin spread across her face as she drove off

"scott!" Kate entered the trailer almost choking on the strong marijuana smoke she waved her hand in front of her face

"Hey K how's it going?" Corey asked he was the drummer from fanglourious she hated it when he was stoned he would get all philosophical and try probing her about what happened to her and how awesome it must have been being a queen from the depths of hell, she gave him a dirty look and picked up the empty glasses on the table in front if him

"Where is Scott?"

"in the john" he answered as she left to wash the glasses she scrubbed frantically till she heard the chain go on the toilet and hastily made her way to the restroom door

" There's been some killings in El paso xilbalban markings left at the scene" she blurted in the face of a startled looking Scott his expression soon softened as he moved past Kate

" You need to chill out its just symbols do you think the devil comes down and does every pentagram scrawl left around"

Kate folded her arms in defiance "Well that's totally irrelevant Scott its hardly the same, or have you forgotten what happened a year and half ago" she argued defensively trying to justify her worry.

"As if it's even something I can forget but I do try and you should also it's time to let go we need to move forward so what you getting me for my birthday? " Scott teased Kate hadn't even thought about a present their was four days untill Scott's 19th and she wanted to get something really special.

"you will have to wait and see your 19 not 9 I'm sure you can contain your excitement " she teased him right back she loved the back and forth her and her brother had they could go on like that for day's just playfully teasing It reminded her of happier time's.

A car horn sounded from outside the window "Ahh my lift got a soundcheck with a few bassists, And Kate try not to worry live for tomorrow blah blah all that" Kate squeezed her brother tight his aloofness was really him trying to cope and move forward she admired him for it. The band had been getting on really well and its something he loved Kate was pretty proud.

After Scott left she went to her tiny box room it was literally the only private bedroom in the trailer the boys bunked together, She took her work clothes off and placed a black vest top and denim shorts on it was a humid night airless and muggy, she scraped her shoulder length hair back and put it in a high ponytail. She went into the living area Corey was sat glued to an animal documentary she fixed the room up around him, living with men was hard work Seth taught her that little life lesson.

"Wanna come with me to pick Scotts present up?" Corey asked as he stretched out on the sofa as the credits rolled on the program he was transfixed on, Kate couldn't help but give him a disapproving look she didn't mean to but he was kind of irritating.

"Late don't you think?"she answered clearing away magazine's not actually making any eye contact with him.

"Private sale was told after 9pm they work shift's I dunno, its some super rare picks one even signed by Robert Plant"

"shut up" Kate replied stopping what she was doing, Scott adored his guitar always had and like Jacob Fuller liked all the old classics, He would literally freak at a pick like that, She felt a little bad she had been quite standoffish, credit where credit was due Corey had thought about this

" I suppose I can accompany you make sure you aren't murdered by a Craigslist psychopath"

They took a ride collected Scott's presents it was pleasant not at all as bad as Kate had anticipated,Corey was funny kind of goofy in a brotherly way, that was until on the ride back, The conversation got serious and Kate had asked how he was turned he kept dropping hints that he needed to talk about it, she thought she would lend an ear

" I was heavy on drugs not just the weed like I am now you know hard stuff crack"

Thank god he didn't say heroin Kate thought to herself silently she did not nedd reminding of the damage thatbstuff caused

" I got desperate in with the wrong crowd ,One day we robbed the wrong house you know a nest, me and my two friends the youngest being 17" he choked Kate listened intently as he watched the road spilling his heart.

"I was then oldest they made me watch as they drained them their eye's still haunt me their pleas and I was so fucking helpless on a come down from the crack they let me live but after turning me"

It was fucking terrible Kate teared up a little feeling hurt for him she didn't know how to react she kept silent for a moment

" But I guess that's what happens to shitty people Karma right" Corey added looking over to her , she didn't expect him to believe he actually deserved to be treated like that through all his problems he was just a troubled soul.

"No,no not at all you didn't deserve that nobody does, I'm sorry you had to go through that"

She smiled wiping the few tears she had from her eyes Corey's eyes fixed on the road once again" I know you have been through a lot I shouldn't f unloaded that on you " he added a pang of guilt present in his tone

" It's not a problem it makes you feel less broken hearing other's stories,It's good to talk right?"

Corey flicked the indicator on Kate looked out of the window nothing warranting a turning was there they were out in the open she started to feel a little clamy but laughed it off what was Corey the pothead going to do what sort of threat was he Their was obviously a reason for him pulling over she nervously started playing with her hair

"Everything ok?"Kate asked as he undid his seatbelt

"You know I thought Scott was full of shit when he would talk about his amazing sister like she was some sort of angel, but he was right"

Late quickly undid her belt as she did Corey put the central locking on

" What are you doing?" she cried Corey leant over and tries to kiss her

" I'm not gonna hurt you Kate come on" He teased brushing the hair from her ponytail over her shoulder, Kate was hurt she thought she was helping she had not in any way given the impression that she wanted to pullover and frolic on the highway

"Open the door now!" she demanded the central locking undid she leapt out of the car slamming the door behind her as hard as possible,making a statement she wasn't impressed at the advance

She began storming down the freeway

"Hey Kate come on get back in the car" Corey pleaded but it fell on deaf ears she felt disrespected can you not offer a ear without someone assuming you want to make out with them. She was glad she was armed taking her Chance's out on the Texan highway but she had been in a lot more dangerous situations so it didn't seem to phase her she was used to men acting like pricks.

"Kate come on I'm sorry OK I'm just lonely'

She kept her pace up not hindering she noticed a car drive past at a slower than usual pace but didn't pay it any mind it was a freeway after all. She could hear footsteps running up behind her Corey's sneaker's crunching through the sandy grit. He grabbed her by both wrists from behind

" come on where are you gonna go ? Scott will kill me if something happens, don't be such a prude. What are you a fucking virgin?"

Kate struggled and he started pulling her backwards "get off me now" she shouted trying to get free so she could get her gun from her bag. Maybe she had overreacted but his manhanling and virgin swipe did not make her feel like going anywhere else with him.

"You're hurting me let go"

"Hey" came an eerily familiar voice from the darkness

"She said get off her, you have exactly 5 seconds to get your fucking hands off her douche"

It couldn't be why would it be ? Last time she had seen him was when the curse was brokwn , She couldn't of been anymore clear that she never wanted to see him or Seth again.

That she could never forgive them and for a Christian girl like her that was a massive deal, her and Scoot had a better chance far far away from them, but their he was like a fucking Knight in shinning armour. He had a knack of turning up like this he also had a knack of putting her in danger..

She looked on trying to focus on him he was tall, taller than she rembered in his pressed suit and glasses he never failed to look the same as when she first met him his arrogance apparent he was so self assured hands in his trouser pocket's, She hadn't even noticed Corey had already let go she was so busy eyeing Richie if looks could kill he would be a pile of Cinder's

"It's not what you think man just a misunderstanding,"

Richie gave a slight smirk "I see so it isn't a girl struggling against you on the side of the freeway in the middle of the night"

Kate rubbed her wrists Richie was quick to approach and took her hand eyeing the red marks on them he quickly turned his attention back to a perplexed looking Corey.

"You better get the fuck out of here fratboy"

Corey hissed and fanged out which provoked Richie to do the same, Kate looked down to the floor tempted to pull the gun from her bag but she held out.

" Not the only snake out here sweetheart, now fuck off" Corey backed away and skulked off back toward his car.

Richie turned back to face a shaken Kate.

"Well he seemed nice" he teased, She wasn't amused far from it and not in the mood for Richie's wit

"What are you doing here? , you made a promise you would stay away I should of know better right?"

Richie looked a little taken aback by the frosty reception

"Gee Richie you just saved me from being raped thanks"

"He wasn't going to rape me, not every man has a mindset like you" she bit back

" oh please do remind me of the last time I raped you ? Fuck you think I came here by choice I knew you would make this as difficult as possible. That's the thing when you piss off teen girls they never let you hear the end of it"

Kate laughed at Richie's blasé response pissed her off ? He made it sound like he had shrunk her favourite jumper in the wash.

"What do you want?" She asked matter of factly knowing this wasn't a social call and was more than likely connected to the newspaper article her suspicions not due to an overreaction atall.

Richie gave her a look of concern " How have you been keeping Kate? " the geinune look on his face a reminder of underneath was the person she had shared harrowing memories with he saw into her soul, when Amaru possessed her it was there connection that helped Amaru get a hold of him.

If there was anyone in world that could understand her it would be him

"Honestly I've been better" she dropped her guard a little

" Look I know you hate me and don't think for one minute I don't understand that. But I'm here to ask if you will talk to Venganza, were in trouble when I say we I mean culebra and obviously I don't expect you to give a shit about us, But it includes all of us which means Scott" Kate swatted her legs mosquito's making a meal out of her she felt fidgety anyway so it was a good distraction

" This about ElPaso?" She asked taking her ponytail down and fidling with her loose hair.

"Not just a pretty face" Richie answered

Kate contemplated for a moment trying to think straight on the spot was hard

" can you still see into my mind?" She asked out of nowhere and completely off topic. Richie looked uncomfortable with the question.

" I don't think so I'm not sure I haven't really thought about it I mean I'm not picking up anything now" he shrugged kicking a stone across the dirt, Kate finally stopped the anxious fidgeting and folded her arm's.

She looked at Richie and him her for the first time they made direct eye contact. Their was something strangely comforting about it, The lonelines wanted to scream and hurl abuse she could so easily but instead their was a feeling of had thought if she ever saw gum again she would be sure to make sure he got both barrels

A sincerity in his eye's, Richie was unpredictable dangerous bordering psychotic, His selfish ambition got her killed but really it was his insecurity. He had always been second best to Seth maybe he was just as lost as she.

"Fine I will do it take me too Venganza'


	2. Everything is change

The car journey was awkwardly Silent there was so much Kate had to say but there was probably never going to be a good time to say it, Richie didn't even try to make conversation she would love to be able to see into his mind he was one of the most unreadable people well now culebra she had ever encountered. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve and it was hard to figure out how he felt about people.

They pulled up to a rustic Mexican tavern when they entered Kate felt extremely under dressed all the women had skin tight cocktail dresses on and the men similar to Richie sharply dressed and she entered in a mere vest top and denim Short's with a pair of Jordan's. The crowds mesmerized by a stunning flamenco dancer. Richie stopped to talk to a barman who pointed him to a secluded booth

"come she won't be long" Richie led the way fixing the buttons on his suit

"If I'd of known you were bringing me here I would of least made an effort to dress a little less like a gas station clerk " Kate informed looking at all the good looking women around her slightly intimidated.

Richie let out a bemused laugh "Relax kitten it's not a date'

"obviously I didn't mean it like that but you know I kind of stick out like a sore thumb" she defensively argued as they sat at the booth, Richie looked across at her a boyish grin on his face "Aha you stick out for all the right reasons don't worry about it"

Kate felt her self blush much to her embarrassment she began fiddling with her hair again sweeping it back into a ponytail with the hairband on her wrist.

"You're just being polite" she reasoned.

Richie was watching the dancer she was a busty middle aged woman great complexion with striking features, the traje de flamenco flowing with the movements of her arms gracefully

"you can accuse me of being many things but being polite or nice are the one's I'm less frequented with Kate giggled he was right he was pretty acid tongued in all honesty not at all a flattering gent if anything awkward

A heavily tattooed man approached the booth followed by a sultry Venganza Her prescense was intense am aurora of power and importance surrounded her

"Richard Gecko always a pleasure no Seth tonight? Richie stood so she could take a seat next to him

"Not tonight we flipped a coin on who was taking this one you know we made a promise to leave Kate alone so as you can imagine she could have been a real hard ass, But here she is "

Kate felt more than pissed they flipped a coin on who was going to be the bearer of bad news that no matter if she wanted, There was always this vague probability they could just turn up even though they had promised to leave her alone. She thought it was cowardly she scowled at Richie as he sat back down.

Venganza placed her hands on the table intertwining her finger's her fingers laden with beautiful gems and gold

"We have met before when you were under Amarus spell"

"Then no we haven't actually met then,it was more of a possession than spell" Kate interjected sharply offended she was implying she had met her

'Well besides from from the newly appointed la diosa I'm the last remaining lord, its my duty to oversee the welfare of my kind, unfortunately it seems xilbalba has left it's mark on Texas. someone is eager to bring back Amaru"

Kate slumped back in the booth her expression tired she had known there was a possibility that some crazies may worship her being Amarus vessel. but was reassured by Tanner numerous time's that's all they were bat shit crazy. The possibility of Amaru coming back nill and they were chasing a lost cause an old almost forgotten ideology.

"Well it's not like I am going to go looking for a fanclub and what use am I anyway?"

"Well until we can figure out there intentions we have to keep you out of their reach you can stay with your friends the Geckos"

Kate and Richie looked at each other equally unimpressed

"No not a chance I have a job and a life" Kate argued

"Yeah I'm not much of a babysitter " Richie agreed with her objection

"No he isn't and what about Scott?"

Venganza sighed and rolled her eyes and admired a big onyx ring on her index finger

"Scott isn't my problem and its not a request either ,Richard here takes to babysitting duty or I have Hugo here tie you somewhere cold and dark and keep you there instead, My patience Is wavering though and I am missing my favorite dancer so?"

Kate huffed and looked the lord in her eyes they were uncompromising, Kate wasn't going to argue instead she stood up and tried to move out of the booth, the big burly tattooed culebra now known as Hugo. Venganza had escort her grabbed Kate by the arm.

Frd up of beimg manhandled by men of the snake variety for the night she kicked him in the shin but it didn't phase him he just squeezed harder, Kate squealed in pain

"What's your problem you're hurting her "Richie leapt up.

Venganza started to laugh "See not such a bad babysitter after all, unhand her"

Hugo let go Richie quickly moved besides Kate and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Kate was quick to push his arm away, Was he compensating for the hell he had put her through,it her feel award she wanted to stay mad at him for good reason not have him defending her all the time. But then again when it wasn't him hurting her he always got protective like when Seth had shouted at her or Malvaldo had threatened to turn her.

"Let's go" she huffed giving Venganza one last icy glare she pushed her way through a crowd that had gathered to watch the flamenco.

"Look I had no idea this was her plan" Richie reasoned following behind her

"Well you should of flipped a goddamn coin on it rather than burdening yourself" she shot back she almost fell through the door she was that eager to get out the fresh air welcomed as she took a deep breathe, She remembered her cell was in her bag in Richie's car she could text Scott and tell him she was OK and that she was once again a hostage of the Geckos but under different circumstances this time and not to worry

,Just as she got lost in her train of thought a low growling came from in front of her, Richie stepped in front and fanged out his brow became raised and scaled, his eyes glowed amber and fangs extended. Kates heart began to race once again two panic attacks in one night was not her idea of fun but she soon focused with that she nervously laughed as she walked past Richie

"It's a coyote rummaging the trash" much too her relief it was just some Texan wildlife she seriously couldn't handle much more being sprung on her tonight.

All she wanted to do was go back to the trailer and hug Scott forget about Corey making a pass at her and sleep in the comfort of her own small but cosy room with a gun under the pillow. She got to the car and lent against the passenger door Richie back in human form walked up to her.

"next time let me make sure there is no threat before waltzing off ,This isn't a game"

"I may not be a supernatural killing machine like you not anymore anyway but I have eye's and I'm not going to be intimidated by a fucking coyot Now I'm tired and I want to text my brother so if you don't mind " Truth be told she was petrified but she didn't want to let on, In a kind of I don't need you type of way she could not let him have the satisfaction that's if he didn't know it already

Richie frowned at her before walking round and unlocking the car, Kate jumped in frantically searching her bag for her phone, she saw the glint of the gun metal in there for a split second she imagined holding Richie up telling him to fuck off, But it would be a matter of hours before Venganza found her she couldn't ask Scott to run he had his band he was finally enjoying life again, so she took it on the chin and grabbed her phone and began tapping away at the screen.

Once she had finished she tossed it back into her back and lent her forehead on the window watching the dark surroundings pass by as Richie drove the odd neon sign jumped out bit apart from that it was eerily quiet

When they arrived at jack knife Jed's there was one lone drunk propping up the bar and the bartender it was pretty quite just a quite as the highway and at work she was now used to living in hectic chaos at home. Kate realized on the clock above the bar it was almost last order's

"bottle of Scotch and two glasses" Richie shouted over

"you joining me?" he asked

Kate hesitated mulling it over "After the day I've had sure if the boss doesn't have a problem giving an under 21 liquor, who am I too argue"

"shhh" Richie smiled taking the bottle and glasses from the bar he sat down and Kate followed she took a good look around he had done alright job with the place really, Last time she was here was in its underbelly being held by Malvaldo it made a refreshing change to be at this level, Richie poured twp glasses out.

"Last time I remember it was Seth who used to bury his head in a bottle" Kate teased as she took a sip of the drink grimacing at the burn at the back of her throat.

"Yeah well Seth doesn't have the same stress's I do"

"Oh you mean me?" Kate enquired

" Actually no you're just the cherry on top" he answered pun intended

"Yeah well as you can tell I'm just thrilled with the prospect of being here with you and Seth, I still fucking hate you both for everything, But I suppose choiced with being here or in a lords dungeon, Well I've handled you both before"

Richie looked at Kate a little bewildered maybe hurt and it gave her some satisfaction

"Feel better for that?" Richie asked wide eyed Kate swilled the remaining drink she had round watching it tease the side of the tumbler

"actually yeah I will sleep better tonight" Richie didn't respond he just poured another drink Kate could see he was pondering

"So where is big brother? " she asked innocently

"Probably currently plowing the recently appointed lord" Kate's mouth gawped opened she was shocked with the revelation

"You mean Santanico" she blurted Richie met her shocked expression with a poker face just about to down his drink

"Kisa actually or La diosa" If Kate could have one wish it would be that the ground could swallow her up right now, she didn't want to believe it one because Seth was so anti Fang's and Two because Richie was actually besotted with her and held a slight glimmer of hope she would come back after she left even a fool could of seen it.

But then was it his own doing when he betrayed them both for the blood well he pushed them together and Seth even shot Sonja so he could stay and help Santanico.

'So do you still speak?" she enquired

"yeah of course no woman will come between us"

"Good" Kate almost cheered trying to lighten the sombre mood, Richie fillwd her glass back up then back to his

"Now what about you Katie cake's who was Nick Jonas on the freeway?"

Kate choked on her drink at Richie's ability to compare almost anybody to a celebrity

"Corey, a housemate and Scott's bandmate" she answered honestly Richie looked at her sternly it almost reminded her of a look her father used to give her when he disapproved

"I should of killed him" he finally responded

"That's the scotch talking" Kate yawned Richie Gave her a half hearted smile

"bed for you its been a long sob of a day"

Richie showed Kate to a room it was in the maze of corridor's below the bar. It was a spacious room with a double bed, nightstand and dresser

"En suit is through there" Richie pointed to a door his eyes tired, Kate flicked her shoe's off and sat at the end of the bed

There is a jackknife Jed's T-shirt in the top draw of the dresser, you know to sleep in if you need me my office extension is 101 on that phone," Kate looked at him wondering how much he could hear in her head now, it was such a strange feeling she gave a weary smile as he left. She looked on her cell eagerly waiting on a reply from Scott but there was no smoothed her hands over the bed linen and fetched the T-shirt from the drawers it was a xl so plenty roomy she slide her vest top off and placed the shirt over her then removing her Short's. She climbed into the bed she felt a little lost she was so used to being in a room not much bigger than this bed. She closed her eyes her body tired and aching but her mind wired. She tried to block out the noise and eventually Willed herself to sleep.


End file.
